


Reflets brisés

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [57]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, M/M, Points of View, Suicide Attempt, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 57. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sombres dans la tristesse, je te traite rudement. Pourtant, je ne savais pas que cela allait briser cette partie de toi, joyeuse et si innocente. Pardonne-moi, Hinata. Yaoi. TsukiHina, YamaKage.Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	1. Shouyou Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou voici la requête TsukiHina avec le contexte suivant : Hinata est sur le point de mettre fin à ses jours, Tsukishima le découvre et tente de l'aider. La fic est rating T. Bon, je sais que cela ressemble au contexte de la requête BokuAka and co mais comme je le fais d'habitude même situation, autre tournure donc la fic sera écrite en POV (la dernière fois que j'ai usé de ce style d'écriture remonte à très loin) sauf l'épilogue qui sera en point de vue externe. Bonne lecture. :)

Ces temps-ci, je fais toujours le même rêve.

Je vois sans cesse mon reflet dans un miroir.

Un reflet qui me regarde avec curiosité puis avec mépris.

Je ne me déteste pas à la base, je suis juste frustré.

Frustré d'être aussi petit, de ne pas pouvoir faire autant de choses que je le souhaiterai.

Frustré d'être aussi limité dans mes actions.

J'ai du muscle, ça se voit et ça me rassure.

Et pourtant...

Un autre reflet apparait derrière le mien.

Kageyama.

Il a beau me gronder, il m'encourage toujours à sa manière.

Même si des fois, il casse l'ambiance lors de mes instants de gloire,

Je sais qu'il fait ça pour que je garde les pieds sur terre, pour que je reste focalisé sur notre objectif, celui de notre équipe.

Celui de gagner.

Il fait toujours en sorte que je donne le meilleur de moi-même.

C'est un véritable ami.

Un reflet que j'aime moins apparait ensuite à la place.

Plus grand, moins gentil. Beaucoup moins gentil.

Tsukishima.

Ses yeux me regardent que cette manière hautaine qui m'énerve.

Une fêlure.

Ses yeux que je trouve si beaux me rabaissent toujours, me montrant à quel point je suis minuscule face à lui.

Deux ou trois petites cassures.

Son sourire moqueur qui semble se satisfaire de me voir si petit face à lui.

Des fissures de plus en plus grandes.

J'ai mal.

Il m'enlace par derrière, entourant mes épaules de ses grands bras.

Un souffle glacé contre mon oreille.

Non, je ne dois pas entendre ce qu'il me murmure.

Pas ces mots.

Le son du réveil me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je ne veux pas sortir de mon lit car je devrai encore aller au lycée suivre des cours que j'ai du mal à comprendre et surtout, je le croiserai encore.

Il va encore se moquer de moi en me regardant de haut.

Et je vais avoir encore mal.


	2. Kei Tsukishima

Je soupire en regardant l'immense bâtisse du lycée. Comme d'habitude, j'ai du me lever de bonne heure, m'habiller, prendre le petit déjeûner avec ma mère, retourner dans ma chambre pendre mes affaires, mettre mes chaussures et rejoindre Yamaguchi qui m'attend dehors, le saluer de la main et partir avec lui au lycée.

En temps normal, cela ne me gêne pas d'écouter Yamaguchi énumérer ce qu'il allait faire dans la journée, je l'écoute distraitement en hochant la tête de temps en temps.

Comme d'habitude.

On arrive devant le casier à chaussures quand je le vois toujours en train de discuter avec le Roi.

Ils m'énervent à s'enthousiasmer comme ça pour l'entrainement cet après-midi, à être aussi passionné de volley.

Surtout toi, Hinata.

Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tes efforts ne combleraient jamais tes lacunes naturellement dues à ta taille?

Sais-tu que, sans le talent du Roi, tu n'es rien? Que sans lui, tes points forts deviennent inutiles? Et pourtant, tu t'entêtes encore à jouer en tant que central le sourire aux lèvres dans l'espoir qu'un jour, tu seras comme ton idole?

Tu te laisses bercer par ces illusions futiles avec cette conviction puérile que tu y arriveras. Tu me regardes avec méfiance pendant que je mets mes chaussures dans le casier mais je lis autre chose dans tes yeux limpides qui me font toujours penser à de l'ambre cristalisée qui, malgré moi, me fascinent.

De la lassitude.

Alors, ça y est, Hinata, tu en as marre? J'en souris presque. Il faut te faire une raison, sinon tu finiras comme..."Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Tsukishima?"

Tes iris continuent à avoir cette lueur qui m'agace. Elle me sonde, me scrute, essaie de transpercer le reflet que j'ai crée depuis cette histoire...

...Comme tu as réduit en miettes ceux du Roi et de Kozume grâce à cette bonne volonté si naïve.

Tu n'y arriveras pas avec moi.

Mes yeux s'attardent un bref instant sur tes lèvres roses qui me semblent bien douces. Appétissantes. J'évite d'y penser davantage et je préfère te répondre de la façon habituelle, moqueuse au possible : "Tu crois que je te regarde? Tu es tellement petit que tu passes inaperçu."

Ah, tu ne t'énerves plus comme un petit gamin? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si résigné, Hinata? Cela te ne ressemble pas.

La petite lumière présente dans ses yeux commençait à perdre de son éclat. Tant mieux. Mieux tu t'en rendras compte, mieux c'est. Par contre, Yamaguchi me fait des reproches, ce qui est étrange venant de lui. "Tu devrais arrêter, Tsukki. On dirait que Hinata prend tes moqueries de plus en plus au sérieux."

Je ne m'habiturai jamais à ses réprimandes, lui qui a toujours tendance à ricaner bien docilement à toutes mes remarques sarcastiques. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi cet idiot prendrait ce que je lui dis à coeur, déclarai-je en haussant les épaules, il va vite oublier et passer à autre chose. Comme d'habitude."

Et cela m'énerve qu'il ne fasse pas attention à ce que je lui dis, c'est pour son b...Tiens, tu regardes encore le Roi, Yamaguchi? En y pensant, tu le fixes souvent ces derniers temps, avec inquiétude et une autre émotion que je devine assez vite.

Comment peux-tu aimer un type pareil? Franchement. Je préfère ne pas discuter tes goûts.

La sonnerie de début de cours retentit. Yamaguchi et moi montons les escaliers pour regagner notre salle de classe. Hinata est devant nous en train de regarder l'écriteau de notre classe avant de retourner dans la sienne. La seconde 4 fait partie des classe avancées avec la seconde 5 où travaille Yachi. Hinata est-il en train de m'envier?

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement stupide, il est juste trop obnibilé par le volley pour penser sérieusement à suivre ses cours et ça, c'est très bête. Cela ne sert à rien de s'enflammer pour une chose aussi futile.

A rien.

Yamaguchi et moi rentrons dans la salle de notre classe et nous nous installons chacun à notre place. J'ai de la chance d'être près de la fenêtre. Cela me permet de contempler cette infinité qu'est le ciel où brille au loin le soleil d'une lumière diffuse mais trop forte à mon goût.

Comme Hinata.


	3. Hinata, part 2

Il est midi. Aujourd'hui, Kageyama ne mange pas avec moi. Il est d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent avec Yamaguchi. Lui me dit que c'est pour qu'il l'aide dans ses révisions, moi, je pense qu'il y a autre chose. Mon voisin Acchan me propose de manger avec lui mais je refuse.

Je veux être seul.

Je pars sur le toit comme j'ai pris l'habitude de faire et m'installe en haut du petit bâtiment pour manger le panier-repas que Natsu et moi avons préparer ensemble.

Ma petite soeur est devenue un petit rayon de soleil face à ce que je subis. Elle ne me juge pas et m'encourage beaucoup dans ce que je fais. Cela change des moqueries de Tsukishima. A chaque mot qu'il prononce pour me rabaisser, j'ai la sensation qu'il me donne un coup de poignard dans le coeur et cela fait mal.

Très mal.

Quand Kageyama me gronde ou me crie dessus lors des entrainements, cela m'énerve mais je sais qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment, il est juste frustré parce que je n'y arrive pas alors que je peux le faire. Tsukishima, c'est différent : je sens qu'il veut me faire souffrir pour que j'abandonne.

Et ma résolution vacille.

De plus en plus.

Donnant petit à petit raison à lui qui a tout pour réussir mais qui ne préfère faire que le minimum.

Je grogne à cette constatation tout comme je sers mes poings de rage et de frustration.

Des larmes coulent de mes joues quand je m'allonge pour contempler le ciel au-dessus de ma tête.

Beau, grand mais si vide.

Comme Tsukishima.


	4. Reflets brisé : Shouyou Hinata

J'ai fini les corvées de nettoyage et je peux donc partir à l'entrainement. Je me sens moins motivé d'y aller d'un coup. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Non, je dois faire semblant.

Personne ne doit le remarquer, cela serait mauvais pour l'équipe et je ne veux pas que le capitaine me vire de nouveau donc je fais comme à mon habitude, je me change au local avec les autres, je fais la course avec Kageyama et je m'entraine avec lui en essayant de ne commettre aucune maladresse sauf que j'ai raté une passe, faute de concentration.

Kageyama se rapproche de moi tout en me toisant, me scrutant du regard sans me crier dessus. Il se doute de quelque chose mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que je ressens en ce moment. Cela risque de créer une dispute. "Je vais aux toilettes." Oui, c'est la meilleure excuse que je puisse trouver. Je sais que Kagayama doit me regarder avec suspicion en ce moment mais ce n'est pas grave. Un petit coup d'eau et cela passera.

Quand j'asperge mon visage d'eau, les mots de Tsukishima me reviennent en tête. Toutes ces remarques désobligeantes qui tentent de me convaincre que le but auquel je me suis fixé est en réalité impossible.

Mes mains commencent à trembler, cramponnées au lavabo lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent de moi.

Non.

Tout mais pas lui.

Mon reflet dans le miroir se figea lorsque je vois le sien apparaitre à coté de moi.

Son sourire me fait mal, son ricanement me fait mal.

Mais le plus douloureux sont ses yeux mordorés.

Ces magnifiques yeux qui me regardant encore de haut, me traitant comme si je n'étais rien.

Je ne le veux pas.

N'importe qui mais pas toi, Tsukishima.

Parce que je...

Je vois son visage s'appuyer légèrement contre le mien, nos joues s'effleurant.

Je rougis un peu avant de trembler encore plus face à ce sourire narquois qui s'élargit.

Une goutte de sueur froide coule de ma tempe.

J'ai peur.

"Tu te l'aies enfin avoué, minus. Ce n'est pas trop tôt."

Non.

"Tu n'es rien sans le Roi, ta taille n'aide pas non plus."

Tais-toi.

"Tu dois fournir plus d'efforts que les autres et si tu continues ainsi...

...Non, arrête...

,..Tu te rendras compte à quel point tu es limité."

J'ai arrêté de trembler.

Des larmes amères et silencieuses coulent sur mes joues.

Mon reflet s'est brisé en moi, en mille petits morceaux.

Et pourtant.

Je.

M'en.

Fous.

C'est étrange, mon corps est plus raide et en regardant ma main, ma si petite main...

...Cela m'indiffère alors qu'avant...

Je me retourne lentement pour faire face à Tsukishima qui me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

Je le pousse. Brutalement.

Il tombe par terre. J'ai un plaisir coupable à le voir là, sur le sol, à mes pieds.

Si petit.

Tiens, pourquoi es-tu si surpris en me regardant maintenant? As-tu peur?

Je croyais que je ne valais rien pour toi.

Mais au fond, peut-être as-tu raison.

Je ne vaux rien. Surtout à tes yeux.

Je ne suis rien pour toi. Et le fait d'y penser me détruit.

La vérité est que je t'ai admiré parce que tu es tout ce que je veux être. Encore plus que Kageyama.

Et que c'est aussi devenu plus que l'admiration avec le temps.

Beaucoup plus.

Mais bon, autant que je parte m'entrainer avec les autres.

Faire comme si tout était normal pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Mais Kei.

Laisse-moi te dire que tu ne m'as pas brisé.

Non.

Tu m'as juste mis très en colère.


	5. Tobio Kageyama

Tout le monde s'est arrêté de parler en voyant Hinata sortir des toilettes. Il n'était pas dans son état normal et cela m'effraie car il a ces yeux de colère et de frustration mêlées qu'il a habituellement lorsqu'il se sent menacé face à une éventuelle défaite. Ces yeux intimidants qui refusent de renoncer et pourtant, quelque chose a changé dans son regard. Quelque chose qui ne me plait pas du tout. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur, cette volonté de gagner dans ses pupilles ambres. "Kageyama, tu me fais des passes?"

Sa voix aigue que j'avais l'habitude de trouver trop criarde est devenue plus calme, plus posée.

Aussi froide que celle de Tsukishima.

Je ne peux que hocher la tête et faire ce qu'il dit. Tanaka boit une bouteille en discutant avec Nishinoya, le capitaine met des choses au point avec Sugawara-san et Azumane-san, Tadashi me regarde avec inquiétude avant de poser les yeux sur la sortie du gymnase. Quand Tsukishima arrive, tout le monde se tut un moment avant de nous observer Hinata et moi pour savoir s'il réussit à attraper ma passe ou non, un facteur qui déterminera si jamais ils devaient avoir une conversation avec lui ou non. Donc, ils l'ont aussi remarqué. Cela dit, Sugawara-san m'a demandé de me signaler le moindre problème.

Je sais que cette asperge rabaisse de plus en plus Hinata, au point que je suis souvent à deux doigts de l'étriper maintenant.

Heureusement, Hinata y arrive, et avec une facilité déconcertante. Je le trouve même plus rapide, plus performant. J'hésite même à le complimenter mais ce que je lis dans ses yeux me plonge dans une grande stupéfaction.

Son regard habituellement si plein de vie.

Il est devenu vide de toute émotion si ce n'était une rage profonde mais instable.

Hinata me regarde avec une résignation lancinante tout en me demandant encore de lui faire une passe avec un entrain qu'il simule, cette motivation avait l'air d'être empreinte de quelque chose de malsain. Cela me rappelle Oikawa-san du temps de Kitagawa Daiichi qui s'entrainait à s'en faire mal. Sauf que lui voulait le faire uniquement pour gagner et battre Ushijima.

Hinata veut se détruire et il cherche à utiliser le volley comme moyen de le faire. En s'entrainer à s'en déchirer les muscles. Je le vois dans ses yeux ternes.

Mes mains tremblent autour de la balle que je suis en train de tenir tandis qu'une bouffée de colère m'envahit. Je regarde Tsukishima au loin qui reste assis, adossé contre le mur.

Comment as-tu pu?

"Kageyama, fais-moi encore une passe." Non, Hinata, je vais d'abord dire deux ou trois mots à cette grande perche de mes deux, quitte à user de mes poings. Tadashi m'en empêche. "Allons aux toilettes." Son regard triste mais doux fait fondre ma colère comme neige. Il a toujours cet effet sur moi, comme si sa gentillesse et sa patience m'apaisent d'un coup.

Nous nous retrouvons donc dans un des cabinets de toilettes où je m'assois pendant que Tadashi se met sur mes genoux. D'habitude, on en profite pour s'embrasser un peu mais là, il y a plus urgent. "Je sais que Tsukki dépassa les bornes, me dit-il en me caressant la joue, mais laisse-moi en discuter avec lui, d'accord?"

J'ai appris à davantage connaitre Tadashi depuis que nous sortons ensemble et s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est qu'il essaye toujours de conciler en cas de conflit et il y arrive le plus souvent. "Je te fais confiance." Peut-être qu'en écoutant son ami d'enfance, ce con de Tsukishima arrêterait de faire du mal à Hinata parce que je sais que, même s'il se fâche contre ses insultes pour ensuite faire mine de passer à autre chose, cet imbécile prend ces mots à coeur.

Pourquoi ne m'écoute-t-il pas quand je lui dis qu'il a sa place dans cette équipe, qu'il est le meilleur des feinteurs? Il est mon meilleur ami et le voir comme ça, c'est...

...Tadashi me serre doucement contre lui et me berce tendrement tout en me caressant les cheveux. J'entends les battements de son coeur qui devient pour moi une agréable musique, apaisante. Cela me fait énormément de bien. "Tout va s'arranger, Tobio, me murmure-t-il pour me réconforter.

Je l'espère parce que sinon je ne le pardonnerai pas à Tsukishima.


	6. Tadashi Yamaguchi

L'ambiance est extrêmement tendue lorsqu'on se change dans le local. J'observe Tsukki du coin de l'oeil et je peux dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. Ses gestes sont désordonnés, lui qui est habituellement méticuleux, et il s'habille d'une manière plus hâtive.

Il veut sortir du local le plus vite possible.

Je regarde Tobio qui hoche la tête d'un air entendu tout en jetant un très bref coup d'oeil à Hinata qui est en train d'enfiler son pull over vert à capuche. Ainsi, je comprends qu'il compte le raccompagner chez lui et que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Tant mieux. Tsukki s'apprête à partir, je le suis docilement comme j'avais jadis coutume de le faire et nous sortons tous les deux de la salle après que j'ai salué Sawamura-san et les autres. Le capitaine et Sugawara m'ont regardé sans rien dire lorsque j'étais sur le point de sortir du local mais j'ai compris leur message.

Je dois parler à Tsukki avant qu'il y ait vraiment un gros problème. Tanaka et Nishinoya ne vont pas tarder à répliquer si jamais cela continue et il fallait continuer à maintenir une bonne cohésion dans l'équipe. Le trajet jusqu'au quartier où Tsukki et moi habitons se fait dans un silence pesant. Il avait d'ailleurs mis ses écouteurs.

Tsukki essaie de fuir la conversation.

Je les retire violemment.

"Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Yamaguchi?" Il a beau maugréer, je sens un soupçon de nervosité dans sa voie. "Tu le sais très bien, Tsukki. Arrête de te moquer ou de rabaisser Hinata. Certains mots font plus mal que les coups, tu sais?"

Je l'entends tiquer de la langue, je perçois aussi la détresse qu'il tente de cacher. "Si je ne le fais pas, il s'entêtera et il va..." Donc, c'était bien ça qui le motivait. Je soupire. Tsukki a toujours du mal à s'exprimer et il a choisi la méthode la plus mauvaise pour faire part de ses intentions.

Ce n'était pas par méchanceté qu'il parlait ainsi à Hinata mais par inquiétude.

"Hinata n'est pas Akiteru, Tsukki. Si Sawamura l'a choisi comme titulaire, c'est pour une raison et pas seulement parce que Kageyama est avec lui. Regarde, il arrive à bien recevoir les passes de Sugawara aussi." Tsukki hoche la tête sans mot dire mais il reste dubitatif. Si on suivait la logique, c'est moi qui aurait du être à la place de Hinata vu que je joue aussi en tant que central mais pourtant, je ne l'envie pas. Sa force mentale m'inspire au contraire et malheureusement, Tsukki est sur le point de la briser.

Nous arrivons devant chez moi. "Parle à Hinata demain et excuse-toi auprès de lui."

Tsukki ne dit rien mais il fuit mon regard, ce qui est bon signe.

Je l'ai amené à réfléchir sur son attitude.


	7. Reflet brisé : Kei Tsukishima

J'ai décidé de partir au lycée plus tôt ce matin à la fois pour éviter Yamaguchi et croiser Hinata. Je sais qu'il arrive en avance du fait qu'il vit assez loin du lycée donc j'aurai plus de chances de le voir. En levant les yeux, je crois apercevoir une silhouette en haut, assise sur la rambarde du toit prête à...Je reconnais cette chevelure rousse si familière...Non...Hinata va...Hinata veut...Qu'ai-je fait?

Mon reflet se fêle.

Je cours à l'intérieur du lycée, sans changer de chaussures et je monte le plus vite possible jusqu'en haut.

Mon reflet se fracasse de plus en plus.

J'ouvre brutalement la porte en criant son nom.

Hinata se retourne.

Mon reflet se brise en mille morceaux à la vue de ses yeux ambres désabusés un peu supris mais tristes, ternes presque vitreux.

Qu'ai-je fait?

"Hinata, tu ne vas pas sauter?" Quelle question débile. Encourage-le pendant que t'y es.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas, me répond-il avec lassitude en fixant de nouveau le ciel, de toute façon, je ne sers à rien, ajoute-t-il en employant un ton railleur, c'est bien ce que tu m'as fait comprendre, non?" Il se balance de plus en plus. "Toi, tu as tout pour réussir au volley et ça m'énerve que tu gâches autant ton talent, je le vois de dos, en train de s'essuyer les yeux d'un geste rageur. Je me demande des fois pourquoi je t'aime autant hein?" Il eut un rire amer.

Certains mots font plus mal que les coups, tu sais?

J'ignorais tes véritables sentiments, Shouyou et je me rends compte que nous éprouvons la même chose. Moi aussi, je t'admire pour ta force mentale et ton endurance à tout épreuve et je t'aime énormement. Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir mais je doute que tu me crois si je te dis ça alors je m'approche tout doucement et je t'enlace par derrière assez fort pour te maintenir et te trainer vers moi afin que tu te retires de la rambarde.

Tu te laisses faire à ma grande surprise.


	8. Shouyou Hinata, part 3

Les bras de Kei me serrent et je le sens qui m'amène jusqu'à un mur où il s'asseoit en m'obligeant à faire de même. J'aurais très bien pu me débattre et passer à l'acte si ce n'était pas Kei qui était venu. J'ai entendu au son de sa voix qu'il avait eu peur, et lorsqu'il m'a serré contre lui, cela m'a suffi à me convaincre. Peut-être suis-je encore naïf de penser ça et qu'il va certainement se moquer de moi mais la chaleur de son étreinte me console malgré tout. C'est doux et chaud, je ne veux pas en sortir.

"Tu ressembles beaucoup à mon frère et quand j'ai vu que tous ses efforts ne lui ont même pas valu la place de titulaire, j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose sans le Roi jouant à tes cotés." Kei me serre plus contre lui, je sens même quelque chose d'humide contre ma joue.

Kei est en train de pleurer? "Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, Shouyou, sa voix tremble, et ce que tu ressens...En réalité, je le ressens aussi à ton égard. C'est...c'est juste que...Que je..."

Il halète, comme si quelque chose se bloque au fond de sa gorge. Yamaguchi m'a dit un jour que Kei parle peu parce qu'il s'exprime mal. Nous sommes totalement opposés là-dessus et pourtant cela m'attire davantage. Je me retourne alors pour lui faire face.

C'est la première fois que je vois Kei laisser libre cours à ses émotions, et face à cette tristesse et à cette détresse, je laisse parler mon coeur en lui retirant ses lunettes pour embrasser ses yeux plein de larmes avant de le prendre dans mes bras. "Recommençons à zero, déclarai-je en un murmure.

Je sens Kei hocher la tête. Cela me rassure qu'il soit d'accord.

Je relache alors mon étreinte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, ces prunelles que je trouve tellement magnifiques. "Je m'appelle Shouyou Hinata."

\- Kei Tsukishima."

Le tendre sourire que m'adresse Kei fut une des plus belles choses que j'ai jamais vu.


	9. Epilogue

Toute l'équipe de Karasuno avait remarqué que les choses avaient changé entre Hinata et Tsukishima. Si Sawamura et Sugawara étaient soulagés de voir qu'ils s'entendaient mieux qu'à l'accoutumée tout comme Tanaka et Nishinoya avaient tendance à les taquiner en disant que Hinata était le remplaçant de Yamaguchi.

Ce dernier fut content que Tsukki eut pris conscience de son attitude. Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé entre son ami d'enfance et Hinata bien qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé mais Tadashi savait que cela ne leur avait apporté du bon. Il soupçonnait même ces deux-là d'être plus que de simples amis mais une chose était sure : Tsukki avait changé.

Même s'il lançait toujours de tant à autres des remarques sarcastiques, surtout envers Tobio, mais il s'exprimait plus et il lui était même arrivé de le voir sourire sincèrement à Hinata. "C'est comme s'il était redevenu le Tsukki d'avant, remarqua-t-il d'un ton rêveur avant de manger une cuillérée du curry qu'il avait préparé pour son petit ami et lui. Tobio l'avait invité chez lui ce soir donc il en avait profité.

Tobio le questionna du regard : "De quoi tu parles?, demanda-t-il en mangeant son curry qu'il trouva délicieux d'ailleurs.

\- Je pensais à Tsukki, répondit Tadashi en lui adressant un doux sourire, et je me dis que Hinata l'avait changé dans le bon sens. Il est un peu plus ouvert maintenant comme lorsque lui et moi étions petits.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit le noiraud après avoir avalé sa bouchée, parce qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme ça?

\- C'est une longue histoire, Tobio, lui répondit tendrement Tadashi en lui retirant un grain de riz sur la joue, tu avais un grain de riz."

Tobio rougit légèrement ce qui le fit rire légèrement. Le numéro 9 ne niait pas que Hinata avait changé lui aussi. Le roux semblait plus sûr de lui et un peu plus réfléchi, cela dit, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur coutumière pour le plus grand bonheur de ses équipiers. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Tsukishima avait l'air de le rendre heureux, ses yeux semblaient pétiller de joie lorsque le blond se trouvait à ses cotés.

La voix de Tadashi le coupa dans ses pensées. "Tu as fini, je vais débarasser.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider." Ils prirent leurs assiettes et les couverts puis ils partirent dans la cuisine faire la vaisselle tous les deux. "C'est vrai que comme ça, c'est plus rapide, fit Tadashi en se lavant les mains, on doit faire nos devoirs après, termina-t-il en poussant un soupir. Il n'était pas motivé à les faire et Tobio non plus d'ailleurs à en juger la façon enjôleuse dont il le regardait.

\- J'ai d'autres idées, murmura Tobio une fois ses mains essuyées.

Tadashi se laissa se faire enlacer par la taille en lui adressant un sourire. Celui-ci s'élargit lorsque des lèvres caressèrent les siennes pour les toucher en un baiser. La soirée s'annonçait plus chaude.

Shouyou se blottit tout contre le torse de Kei, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres. Ils étaient rentrés chez le blond une fois l'entrainement fini et vu que les parents du numéro 11 étaient absents, ils avaient pu passer du temps ensemble, rien qu'eux deux.

Leur relation avait beaucoup changé depuis cette histoire, Kei encourageait Shouyou dans ses démarches, le réconfortait lors de ses moments de doutes et s'ouvrait au roux lorsqu'il avait besoin de s'exprimer. Il faisait tout pour lui montrer l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, par des mots mais surtout par des actes. Le blond le serra un peu plus contre lui en caressant affectueusement les courtes mèches rousses tout en entendant un soupir de bien-être de la part du plus petit.

Shouyou se sentait bien dans cette douce chaleur, le coeur de Kei battait contre son oreille. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de recommencer leur relation à zéro, le blond était devenu plus ouvert à son égard, moins renfermé même s'il restait introverti. Kei le soutenait et l'aidait beaucoup surtout dans ses études où il se jugeait stupide depuis son entrée au lycée et il se trouvait qu'il manquait juste de concentration. Shouyou se sentit plus en phase avec lui-même.

Le numéro 10 se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte du plus grand pour planter un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, contemplèrent leurs reflets.

L'un s'était de nouveau trouvé dans les iris fauves.

"Je t'aime, Shouyou."

L'autre s'était de nouveau découvert dans les prunelles mordorées.

"Moi aussi, Kei."

Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus besoin de reflets trompeurs pour se cacher, juste aimer du fond du coeur pour se montrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilouuu, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Avant Boucle d'Or et la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs, j'ai eu une petite inspiration et je vais publier une fic humoristique (pour alleger l'ambiance) avec un 3P et un crack pair sur lequel je n'ai pas encore écrit (j'ai eu l'idée en regardant un petit fanart), et qui sera intitulé pour l'occasion L'aimant à capitaines et le seigneur des rateaux.
> 
> Pour les requêtes alors, il y en a quatre en tout donc n'hésitez pas pour les demandes, je vais commencer par la AkaKen/KuroYaku (et je vais lire les indications dans le MP) ensuite euuuh faut que je reflechisse au couple (un avec Hinata, l'autre sera un AsaSuga) pour la seconde, la troisième sera une KageHina Omegaverse et la quatrième un KageHina and co. A bientôt.


End file.
